Whatever Happened To What's Her Name?
by lifeoflosers
Summary: Twister turned his back to the girl he loved, can he get her back?How much time would it cost? R


Whoah my first posted story!!  
  
  
  
The ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ things where were the diary begins and ends.  
  
I didn't know how mention it else so... :S  
  
please read and review, I worked like eehm 3 nights on it?Something like that.  
  
So please R&R!!!Puh-lease!!!  
  
Author: Cloud Stranger  
  
Rated: I guess PG-13 (i'm not sure PLEASE don't sue)  
  
Disclaimer: And of course even I don't own Rocket Power don't sue me I don't wanna be in jail around christmas time.Sue me after the holidays!  
  
But not in february because my birthday is around that time :) Nick and KC own RP and i'm just a poor kid who don't has money!SO!  
  
A/N: In the diary part Twister is like eehm 16 I guess?No 15½ nah I dunno oke he's 16!!And Reggie was 17.  
  
When they go to that night club, Twister is 17 and Reggie 18.(you gotta be 18 to may come in the night clubs around here, so I did it like the law is here I don't know better)  
  
And at the end Twister is 20 and Reggie 21.  
  
************************  
  
~Whatever Happened To What's Her Name~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Hello,   
  
My name is Twister Rodriguez, oke actually my real name is Maurice, but I don't like being called that so don't do that.  
  
I'm writing this, because I want to tell you all about that girl I had, but I turned my back to her.  
  
It was stupid to do that, because I really mis her now.  
  
I think I better can explain everything to you.Otherwise you don't know who i'm talking about.  
  
Let's begin at the begin;  
  
When I was like, five I guess we moved to this place called Ocean Shores.I thought I never would get new friends but I thought wrong.  
  
I met this guy, Otto Rocket, he was really cool and tried to become a pro skater.  
  
He also surfed, snowboarded, and did other extreme sports.I was really impressed by this guy, I wanted to do all that stuff to.  
  
So by the time we became best bro's, and one year later I was doing the same sports as he did, and I was almost as good as him.  
  
I also met his cool sister, Reggie, I never thought of her like I do know, but i'll tell that later.She was one year older then Otto and me.She also did the same sports as her brother.  
  
And before I knew we where a gang.  
  
When the years passed, I started to think of her as my never had sister.And of course Otto was my never had brother.Oke, I had a brother, but he was a dork, he always whomped me and Otto.  
  
He was 2 years older so what could we do against him?  
  
We just ignored him.  
  
When I was like nine, this new kid came.His name was Sam Dullard.He was kind of a fat kid, that didn't do sports.  
  
I made fun of him, but he although became one of our best friends and our goalie for streethockey.  
  
He became best friends with Reggie.  
  
At first I was jealous, but then again why should I?I mean she was like a sister to me, nothing else, but still I always - and even now - are jealous about them.  
  
Then when I was fifteen, I started thinking a different way of her.  
  
I guess that's not really weird, because I was a growing boy, full of hormones, and started fantasing of girls.I tried to show her that I liked her, but I had to watch out for Otto, because I don't think he would like it.  
  
I started looking at her more, and I think she noticed because sometimes she said that I was acting strange.I couldn't help it but still stared at her.  
  
And like a half year later, she dated some guy, Trent.He was good looking and stuff, and had a perfect body and was perfect looking.  
  
Not like me, I was just a tall red-headed imature punk boy with freckles.She couldn't like me.  
  
But things changed, at a stormy day, she came over to me crying telling me that Trent had abused her.Not sexual but he hit her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around me and burried her face in my chest.I put one hand on her back and was trying to make her comfortable.  
  
We sat there for I don't know how long, she just cried, and I just let her.Then she looked me in the face, I whipped her tears out of her eyes and she just stared at me.  
  
'You're so sweet' she said.  
  
I put my other hand on her chin, and raised it up a bit.I moved my head closer to her's, and she did the same.  
  
Before I knew, I was kissing her.Her lips where soft and warm.  
  
I slipped my tongue in her mouth, as she groaned inwardsly.  
  
When we broke the kiss for breathe, she looked at me and put her head on my shoulder.  
  
'I love you' I said.  
  
'I think I love you to, I think I always loved you...' she said.  
  
And the next thing I knew, Reggie and I were dating.  
  
Everything was perfect, I didn't think anything could break us apart...  
  
until...one year later, at a Februay night...  
  
We where going out to some night club.  
  
I wasn't old enough but they thought I was eighteen, by my height.  
  
I was thankfull for my height.  
  
We started dancing, until Reggie started to get tired.I helped her to the bar, and got her a glas of water.  
  
She started to look sick, and she acted weird.  
  
The guy at the bar asked what I wanted to drink.I didn't care and just said whatever you like to give.  
  
I looked at Reggie, she almost fell on the floor.I helped her up and saw that the guy had given me something to drink.  
  
I took the glas and took a sip.I was thirsty, so I threw the whole glas backwards in my mouth.I looked at Reggie again, some guy was standing next to her, holding her hands.  
  
He kissed her, smiling.  
  
He took her hand and walked away with her.I didn't know what happened but I couldn't move.I fell down...  
  
...and the next moment, I was in the hospital.My head ached.I saw my parents, Otto and Sam in front of me.  
  
I tried to ask where Reggie was, but no sound came out of my mouth.I scraped my throath and tried again.  
  
'W-where's R-reggie?' I said with a trembling voice.  
  
Nobody knew.  
  
I had an bruise on my head, it wasn't to bad so I could go home right away.  
  
I don't know what actually happened, and where I should search, but I started to look for Reggie.  
  
I looked at the beach, the Shore Shack, at Madtown, and every other place I could think off.  
  
But I couldn't find her.I walked home and before I got in I gave one glare at the Rockets house.  
  
I saw somebody moving through the window.I knew Otto and Ray where at the Shack, so it couldn't be anyone else then Reggie.  
  
I runned to the Rockets house, and ringed the door.Reggie opened it.She looked at me, and I almost drowned in her beautifull green eyes.  
  
'Reg, what happened last night?You where acting strange and that barman gave me something to drink and I couldn't move.I saw you kissing another guy!!' I said with a slid of maddnes in my voice.  
  
She just looked sad at me, and said nothing.  
  
Thoughts where running trough my mind, and I didn't know what to think.  
  
But then it hit me.  
  
I fell on my knees and cried.She just stood there, looking at me with that said eyes.  
  
I stood up, and gave her an angry look.  
  
'Y-you...you stupid bitch!!How the fuck can you do that to me!!HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!!!' I yelled at her.  
  
She started crying and also fell on her knees.I yelled at her for I don't know how long.I just kept repeating 'How the fuck could you do that to me'.  
  
I turned my back at her, and walked away.  
  
She called me back but I didn't repeat, I didn't listen to her anymore.  
  
How could she do this to me?Why do I deserve this?  
  
Every night, I looked out my window.I looked at her house, and saw her sit at the window.  
  
She hadn't bein' out for 6 weeks, Otto told me.  
  
6 weeks...it's 6 weeks already that she cheated on me.  
  
I never forgave her.  
  
When the years pas, I didn't think about her much anymore, but still I never forgave her.She moved out on her own.She still lived in Ocean Shores, but I don't know where.I don't even want to know.  
  
Otto told me she never got a boyfriend again.When she still lived at their place, she was always on her room.Always looking outside.  
  
She skipped school every day.She just sat at home looking outside.  
  
I told Otto not to mention her ever again.I was sick of always hearing about her problems.  
  
Everybody acts like I did this all.But I didn't do this, she did it all.SHE is the one who cheated on ME!  
  
***********  
  
That happened, I lost the girl I loved.I turned my back to her, but still loved her.Every night I wake up in my cold sweat.  
  
Every night I have a nightmare where she dies, and I never got the change to forgive her.I was sick of this.She just couldn't get out of my mind.  
  
I started doing some more things for school, and I skated more then ever.And it worked, I forgot about her...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Otto didn't mention her anymore when I was around.I totally forgot about her.  
  
  
  
One year later he mentioned her again, I didn't even knew who he was talking about...  
  
I was really curious about her.Otto thought I was stupid because I started asking things about her, things I already knew.  
  
I did knew I had an girlfriend who cheated on my, but I totally forgot who she was, I was curious about who she was.  
  
~Whatever Happened To What's Her Name?~  
  
~Whatever happened to what's her name?  
  
light green eyes crooked smile on a cute face  
  
a tattooed snake on her left arm  
  
way down to her back  
  
just like in a dream or in a movie  
  
I walked out when she said~  
  
~I want you I need you (love you)  
  
you were made for me  
  
I love you I need you now  
  
over and over again...  
  
Whatever happened to what's her name?~  
  
~Whatever happened to what's her name?  
  
dark purple hair and a piercing in a secret place  
  
she had the key to her heart  
  
on a chain 'round her neck   
  
just like in a dream under pressure  
  
I walked out when she said:~  
  
  
  
~I want you I need you (love you)  
  
you were made for me  
  
I love you I need you now  
  
over and over again...  
  
Whatever happened to what's her name?~  
  
~Life keeps movin' yeah  
  
life keeps changin' yeah  
  
Can't stop thinking 'bout her~  
  
~And I'm sorry yeah  
  
every morning yeah  
  
I wake up without her~   
  
~I want you I need you (love you)  
  
you were made for me  
  
I love you I need you now  
  
over and over again...  
  
Whatever happened to what's her name?~   
  
Otto gave me Reggie's adress, although he thought I was crazy.  
  
I searched the adress on the map of Ocean Shores.I found it quickly.  
  
It was an appartment just near the beach.  
  
I knocked the door and she opened.  
  
I remembered everything, and she reconized me.  
  
She fell on her knees and leaned against the door.I kneeld next to her.  
  
Maybe she could give me an answer this time...or...maybe...not...  
  
I asked her what exactly happened that February night at that club.  
  
She just sat there, and finally said;  
  
'I'm so, so sorry, Twist.I don't know.I didn't knew what to say.That guy just kissed me.I was sick and he saw that, I couldn't fight back against him.I'm so goddamn sorry!!' Reggie cried.  
  
I stared at her, with my mouth wide open.  
  
'Did that guy do something to you?' I asked looking mad.  
  
'No, he didn't do anythng, as soon as we where outside, the police and the ambulance came.He just runned away and leaved me there' Reggie said still sobbing.  
  
I put my arm around her and took her on my lap.  
  
'I'm also so sorry, you wanted to tell all this when I walked away right?' I said  
  
Reggie nodded.  
  
'It's al gonna be oke' I told her and I kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me.  
  
'It's al gonna be oke' she repeated and closed her eyes.  
  
***********THE END***********  
  
(A/N)   
  
and that was IT!!!  
  
It was my first posted one, so please be nice and review Please?As a christmas gift!:D  
  
I'll give a present back!!I think...maybe..  
  
Well i'm waiting.....(for reviews)  
  
Damn gotta go, I have some party were I gotta go to, it's gonna be so FUNNY!!Maybe I'll tell later :p  
  
WISH ME LUCK!!  
  
later much,  
  
Cloud  
  
5 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!! 


End file.
